


I Feel Like A Zombie.

by leprechaunlix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Constipation, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Other, Song fic, Worried OC, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leprechaunlix/pseuds/leprechaunlix
Summary: Sky is simply just tired of existing in this world.





	I Feel Like A Zombie.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Zombie by Day6.

**“Breathing, but I've been dying inside. Nothing new and nothing feels right. Deja-Vu so I close my eyes, let the demons sing me a lullaby.”**

“Here’s to another day of fucking breathing.” They thought bitterly to themselves. To be completely honest, they were tired of existing. Every single day, hour, minute and second felt like a century. Every breath they let out felt like they were suffocating and it was like fucking torture every single day they stayed alive.

**“Today’s a present that I don’t want so I’m wondering in this world am I the only one who’s been wanting to hide from the sun and run?** ”

Everyday just felt like a nightmare repeating over and over again. They constantly wondered if this life was just some fucked up dream they weren’t able to wake up from. They felt alone, not physically, but mentally and emotionally. Of course they had friends, but all of them had their own separate problems and concerns to be worried about.

**“When we live a life, always dreaming for something to come true. So I live this life wanting something I can’t see and something I can’t reach or something that couldn’t exist.”**

Their friend, Hyunie was starting to notice something off about them the last couple of weeks and they were becoming increasingly worried about them, “Hey Sky? Sky? Earth to Sky, SKY!” Hyunie screamed out while waving their hand in Sky’s face. “Huh? What’s wrong? What I miss?” Sky replied in a confused voice. “You okay, love? You’ve been zoning in and out all morning. I’m worried about you.” Hyunie said with worry and concern laced in their voice. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” Sky replied with a smile. “You know you can always talk to me, right? I’m always here for you.” Hyunie said in a soft voice. “Yeah, I know.” Sky dreaded every time someone asked if they were okay, they always replied with “I’m just tired” “ I’m just thinking” or even “I just miss being in my room.” Hyunie didn’t believe it, but never questioned Sky since they wanted them to come to them on their own terms. They wanted to tell Hyunie so so badly, but the words always got stuck in their throat.

**“I feel like I became a zombie. Not alive, but I’m still walking. When the sunrise is upon me, I’ll be waiting for the day to pass by, oh why?** ”

They stopped feeling alive years ago. They were simply just a body that’s warm. No soul, no feelings, no emotion, nothing and that was absolutely fucking terrifying to them. They missed being able to feel things, they would give anything just to feel something again. “I became a zombie and there's nothing that can cure me. So tomorrow I know I'll be just the same, you’ll see me wishing to stop and close my eyes.” They were waiting for the day that they would be able to feel something again. At this point, that was the only thing that was keeping them alive. Hopefully, they would be alive long enough to see that day.


End file.
